Kingdom of Arrnok
by Danny54
Summary: This Story is about a boy who is forcefully sent to a parallel universe where mythological creatures exist. A war has started between the two sides of an country called Sonian. the boy is the son of a previous warrior who gave his life to protect the land
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Arrnok

Chapter 1: Student, Teacher Meetings

The school bell rang loudly that evening, letting everyone know that the end of the day had finally come. The children lined the foot path and talked to their friends while waiting for the school bus to transport them back home. Van sat quietly under the shade of West Maple's oldest willow tree reading a book that he had borrowed from the school's library. The vines of the tree slowly swayed from left to right, like a pendulum. Van lifted his head to see a white plastic bag tumble along the ground; the wind eventually made its way into the centre of the bag and lifted it like a parachute. Van watched as the wind carried the bag across the small river that flowed along side the school fence.

As Van looked back down at his book, his long black hair fell in front of his eyes, obstructing his vision of the small words imprinted in the book he was holding. He sighed and closed the book.

He slowly stood up and dusted himself off. Van started walking to the top of the hill that over hang the large school. Once he reached the top of the hill, the wind became stronger and played with his green cotton shirt. As the shirt flapped in the wind, Van looked down into the school's court yard where a small figure stood waving their arms at him.

"Van!" the person yelled as they started running towards the exit of the courtyard.

"Who is that?" Van asked himself as he started making his way back down the hill.

Van stopped next to a large stone wall and waited for the person to appear, without warning someone ran out from behind the wall and collided with Van and fell to the ground.

"Geez, what happened to you? You promised to walk home with me today." The stranger said looking up at Van

"What are you doing here Marcus?" Van said. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you"

"I have an afternoon interview with my teacher."

"Who? That Andalus guy."

"Yes, that Andalus guy, hurry up and leave. You're trespassing, its after school hours." Van said as he helped Marcus to his feet.

"Ok, ok, no need to for that, I am well aware that I should not be here. You better make sure to leave and get home as soon as possible, alright. You've heard the rumours about the attacks on the townsfolk." Marcus said as he dusted himself off. "And also, if you don't get back home by five thirty, I will have to announce to the whole school that you like Janice."

"You better not, or I'll kill you." Van threatened as he took a step forward towards Marcus

"I'd like to see you try." Marcus said taunting him.

Van grunted and lunged at Marcus, who avoided him by ducking under his arms. Van stopped and turned to see Marcus stick out his tongue and start running in the opposite direction.

"Get back here!" Van yelled as he flicked up the gravel from under his foot as he started running after Marcus.

Van chased Marcus through the courtyard and past the science block; Marcus narrowly missed hitting the tall white flag pole as he jumped up onto a stone wall that curved around the base of one of the school's many gardens.

"Van?!" A deep voice said.

Van skidded to a stop on the loose gravel beneath his feet; he looked over to the suited man, who was standing in front of the large double doors which led into the science block. The man stood quietly as the wind played with his red tie and his short silver hair.

"Umm? Sir… Umm. Just a sec, I'll be with you very shortly." Van said.

Van looked back toward Marcus who was pulling faces at him.

"Marcus, go home!" Van yelled. "I'll deal with you later."

"Marcus, go home. I'll deal with you later." Marcus said sarcastically. "I'll be back at my apartment. Make sure you drop by on your way home, otherwise I might accidently tell people about who you like." Marcus said with a grin on his face.

Marcus turned and started running back towards the tall hill.

"He is such a pain in the neck." Van said to himself.

Van turned back to the suited man, and realised that the man was walking towards him. Van walked forward catching his breath after the chase with Marcus and stopped in front of the man.

"What did you want to talk to me about sir?" Van asked looking up at the mans scar on his chin.

The teacher raised his hand to tell Van to stop speaking.

"Please, call me Andalus."

Van nodded to the request

Andalus turned and started walking back towards the courtyard's entrance.

"Walk with me." Andalus called back as he passed the large round boulder that rose from the ground next to the stage. "We will talk on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An evil foreboding

Van walked slowly through the dark woods of West Maples, and past an old rotten log. He soon came across a hill that stood far above the town, looking down on the small community that dwelled about half an hour from the major city of Shandon, Van looked into the distance at the tall spires and skyscrapers.

Peaceful wind slowly played with Van's brown hair as he stood high on top of the hill, Van turned and faced a old piece of wood in the shape of a surf board. As Van's right foot rested in the middle of the plank of wood, he looked down the steep muddy slope which was caused by children sliding down the hill everyday. The plank of wood began to edge towards the downward slope as Van pushed it slowly along the ground. One last heave and Van was on the board, swiftly shooting down the side of the hill. As he hit a small bump on the dirt slide he left the earth and was flying in the air.

The ground suddenly appeared below Van as he made his decent back to earth. Van accidentally tilted forward when he was about to land and he was sent flying as the plank of wood nose-dived into the ground.

Van's arms waved rapidly in the air as he started falling, he hit the ground and sprawled into a pile. A moment later Van stood up lazily and dusted himself off.

"That hurt." Van said as he ruffled his dirty hair.

"Van!?" A voice called from behind van.

Van turned around to face a blonde haired girl. She was wearing a dark blue shirt which had a white stripe travelling from the top right shoulder to her left hip. She wore black pants that trailed down her legs and splayed out at the ankle before reaching her running shoes. Her jade green eyes shone out like emeralds and glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

"Janice?!" Van said. "Where did you come from?"

"I came up from town." Janice replied

"Did you see me fall down the hill?" Van asked

"Well… When I came up the side of the hill, I saw you curled up on the ground and then get up to dust yourself off. What happened anyway?." Janice asked

"Never mind" Van said as his face grew red with embarrassment.

Janice laughed and turned to face the town of West Maples. She looked over her shoulder at Van who was staring down at the ground.

"Come on, lets get back to town." Janice said with a smile.

Van looked up at Janice who turned and started walking down the dirt path way that lead towards town. Van patted the dirt from his pants and began running after Janice. Janice spun on her heels and started walking backwards.

"Come on, hurry up!" Janice yelled

"I'm coming." Van said as he looked up at Janice. "Look out?! Van yelled

"What ... WOAH?!" Janice shrieked as she tripped over a raised tree root.

Van ran up to Janice who was lying on the ground. She sat up holding the back of her head and looked up at Van.

"Are you alright?" Van asked as he ran up to her and helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Janice replied as she looked up with tear filled eyes.

"No your not, you hurt yourself". Van said as he knelt down in front of her and held out his hand.

"What are you doing?" Janice said as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you"

Janice reluctantly laid down on Vans back and placed her arms around his neck. "You don't have to do this" Janice said blushing.

Van stood up tucking his hands around Janice's legs, securing her to his body. "Yes I do, I can't just leave you here."

"I suppose" Janice said as Van carried her back into town.

Later that evening, Van and Janice stopped at an intersection. Van looked up at the sign that stood near a wall graffiti on it. The sign was illuminated by the street light and read 'Deere Road'.

"Well this is my route home, I'll drop you off here. Will you be fine walking home?" Van asked as he knelt back down to let Janice off his back.

"Yeah, I will. Umm… This path is mine." Janice said as she pointed down the opposite path to Vans.

"I have to drop by Marcus's apartment. Marcus threatened that he would.. um.. never mind, it isn't important." Van said blushing.

Janice tilted her head curiously. "Alright then, goodbye." Janice replied

Both Van and Janice separated and walked down their streets. As they waved goodbye, a gust of wind blew through the alleyway pushing Van to the ground. Van looked over to Janice who turned down a different path to her own. Van sat down on the ground and leant against the single lamp post that stood in the middle of the ally way. The light of the lamp grew brighter as a surge of energy flowed through it. Van looked up and watched the light bulb as it exploded from the surge. Glass showered down upon Van as he tucked his head under his arms.

"That was odd" Van said as he stood up and continued walking down the ally way.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind swept through the narrow passage pushing its way towards Van, As the wind around him quickened, the dirt from the ground lifted up and began swirling in a circular motion around Van.

"What's happening?!" Van yelled as his vision is blocked by the surrounding dirt filled winds.

Without warning the wind enclosed itself around Van and the oxygen began to be drawn out from the centre of the swirling mass. Van collapsed down onto one of his knees and began gasping as he choked on the loss of oxygen, he was sure he was going to die. Suddenly the swirling mass parted. Van could see outside of the sphere of wind. Through squinted eyes Van could see a figure standing on top of an old wooden bench as it was sliced by something from the outside, the wind slowed and Van's vision was restored. The wind stopped and a figure in a black jacket stood in front of him. The figure was now kneeling on the ground and was holding a long white sword that reflected the moonlights rays, the figure tapped his sword on the ground and a flash of light was released from the end of the blade. Van shielded his eyes with his arm as the light fill the alleyway.

When the lights stopped, Van opened his eyes and looked around; they were still blurry from the bright light emitted from the strangers sword. The person had disappeared and Van was left on the ground, alone and winded.

"Who was that person? What on earth happened?" Van thought to himself as he stood up and started running for Marcus's house.

Van ran up the old concrete stairs that led into his friends apartment block. When he opened the green door, it opened with an eerie creek.

"Where have you been?!" Yelled Marcus as he walked around the corner and thumped the wall with his hand.

"I'm sorry, the interview took longer than expected and I helped Janice walk home as she twisted her ankle." Van replied.

"Hanging out with your lover are you?" Marcus teased. "Either way your late."

"Don't say that, she isn't my lover, she's just a friend. You said that you were going to tell the school that I like her."

"Yes, and I know exactly how to do it." Marcus said with a grin.

Marcus turned on his heel and walked back around the corner. Van followed Marcus into his room, and saw him rummaging through an old wooden chest.

"What are you looking for?" Van asked

"Something..." Marcus said as he closed the lid to the chest.

"Not helpful." Van said

"Aha… here it is." Marcus said as he walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a mobile phone

"What is it?" Van asked Marcus as he stuffed the phone into his pocket.

"You'll find out soon enough." Marcus said as ran out of the room giggling.

Van ran after Marcus who darted up some old creaky stairs. Van made his way to the second floor where he found Marcus sitting on the edge of his bed. Van looked at Marcus who was holding the phone securely in his hand.

"What are you planning on doing with that phone?" Van asked

"I am going to call Janice and tell her that you like her." Marcus said

"Don't you dare!?" Van yelled as he watched Marcus start dialling Janice's phone number.

"What's wrong? It would be a shame if I were to tell her that you like her." Marcus teased

"That's it, give me that phone!" Van yelled.

Van sprung off his heels and began running at Marcus as he brought the phone to his ear. The phone clunked and Janice answered the phone. As Van approached Marcus, Janice's voice could be heard from the phone.

"STOP!?" Van yelled as he tackled Marcus.

Van and Marcus slammed into the wall and the phone slipped from Marcus's hand and flew out of the window that stood behind them. The wall behind Marcus and Van suddenly broke, opening up behind them. As the phone left Marcus's hand it spun in the air and hit a tree, Shattering into many pieces.

Van and Marcus fell through the hole in the wall and in the neighbours property. They landed on the hard ground, which winded both Marcus and Van. The remains of the wall fell to the ground around them and littered the surrounding property.

"What happened?" Van asked as pushed himself off the ground.

"The wall broke." Marcus replied as he rolled over and looked up at the hole in the house. "Damn it, my land lord is going to have a fit."


End file.
